Just like a Star
by SecretsOfaFanGirl
Summary: songfic. SLASH. EC/HP. Lemon. Harry is having doubts about his feelings for Edward, who wouldn't, when the two of them are about to tie the knot. It's a good thing Edward loves him.


SLASH/YAOI ~ don't like, then don't read (duh)~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight and Like a Star. Boo hoo!

A/N: I guess this is a songfic. Because the story was inspired by the beautiful song of Corinne Bailey Rae titled "Like a Star", and it's reall~~y awesome! In fact, I am totally addicted to it right now. I suggest you listen to it while reading so it'll add more of a romantic feeling to it. Haha! Oh! And this will be a one shot. Hehe. This is also the first time I wrote something this long, and I am not even that good with English, so please bear with it. This was supposed to be just fluffy but it turned out to be PWP. Haha! Meh. Some parts maybe kind of confusing so, it will be great if you'll just ask me and I'll see if I can do anything to fix the error. Well, Happy reading! Oh! And I also want to know what you think of the story, so review please and thank you!

Warning: SLASH! Mature situation (PWP?)! Xover, Lemon! OOC! No beta reader :(

Pairings: EC/HP, RW/HG, GW/DM/FW, original twilight pairings

Summary: songfic. SLASH. EC/HP. Lemon. Harry is having doubts about his feelings for Edward, who wouldn't, when the two of them are about to tie the knot. It's a good thing Edward loves him.

* * *

><p><em>Just like a star across my sky,<em>

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honor to love you_

"Hey, Weasleys Harry and Cullen are about to enter" said by Draco to the twin 'evil' Weasley, when he reached them. He never thought that Harry would ever hire the twins to be the emcee, of all people. '_Well I guess they're entertaining enough' _he thought. Fred and George put their arms around Draco's shoulder, ignoring the blonde's attempt of shrugging theim off. "Aw, too bad" said Fred "and here we thought" added by George "that you went looking for us" "to see our handsome" "faces, and have some fun" "before the couple gets here" with that final statement Fred and George had successfully cornered Draco with their bodies, and are squeezing his arse and arms. "And you look so ravishing tonight, love" Fred huskily whisper to Draco's ear and gave it a little nibble eliciting a small moan from Draco. Hearing the moan George instinctively squeeze Draco's arse harder, with a gasp Draco jerked his lower half forward accidentally brushing his groin to George's drawing out a groan from the taller man and a mutter "damn". Draco reached out to George shoulders and gave it a firm clutch "If the two of you don't stop this right now, both of you will be sleeping alone in manor's dark, cold, creepy dungeon for a week" with that threat, both the twins immediately raised their hands with a show of surrender and an impish grin on their faces, seeing Draco's blush and glare make them grin more like a bloody fool. Draco stomp his way out of reach from twins but not before the twins got a snippet of his mutterings that awfully sounds like fool, love, not good for the heart, making them chuckle and look at his retreating back with a fond look.

* * *

><p><em>Still I wonder why it is,<em>

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen"<p>

"We have the Honor"

"Of introducing"

"The newlyweds"

"Mr. and Mr. Potter-Cullen"

* * *

><p>Before the wedding Harry was extremely nervous, he was sweating and shaking like there was no tomorrow. For Harry this was the most important thing that ever happened to him. Even the idea of confronting MoldyShorts can't compare to the uneasiness that he was feeling right now. For the first time he's doing something for himself, and as wrong as it may sound he's afraid. The doubts and fear of disappointing the most important person in his life is making him have cold feet. The moment he wakes up that's when reality sinks in to his subconscious, make it hard for him to stand or even sit on his bed. For Harry it felt like he was lying on his bed for the longest time he can remember, after getting tired of doing nothing he apparate, which is impossible if you're not Harry, to his most favorite spot at the whole island. Sitting at the edge of the cliff top starring in daze like expression to the blue open sky and ocean. With the jumble thoughts in his mind he fails to notice the delicate presence of his mate and fiancé on his mind. With a growling stomach, reminding him that he didn't had any dinner and breakfast, he rise from his position and decided to walk instead of apparating back to the shell cottage. Remembering the events that lead him and the Cullens to the beach side brought a smile on the face of Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Cullen's House<p>

"Everybody, I have something important to announce" says smug Edward.

Looking around the living room he checks if everybody is present. Rosalie is sitting in the loveseat reading some fashion magazine, beside her is Emmett who is playing Halo 3 and passing it to Jasper when it gets too difficult for him. While Alice was sitting by herself on one of the sofa jumping slightly, showing that she already knows what Edward is about to announce. When Rosalie give her a 'I am not amuse' face with a raise eyebrow, Alice just gave her, her own secretive smile drawing out a sigh from Rosalie.

As Esme enter the room with Carlisle in tow, they went straight to the couch Alice was sitting on. "Honey, are you alright?" cooed at Harry, before Harry can even reply he heard Jasper snicker at his predicament knowing that the damn vampire knows what he's feeling at the moment. Feeling a little mischievous, Harry sent a strong _Rictusempra _to Jasper making him laugh so hard he fell on the floor.

"I'm fine Esme" totally ignoring the fact that the entire vampire is looking at Jasper with gobsmack expression. Hearing a chuckle beside him gain his attention and face the owner of that lovely sound "Love, please lift the charm off. Unfortunately it'll be hard to get their full attention if Jasper is making a fool out of himself" the last comment make Harry laugh a little, bringing an affectionate look on Edward's face.

When Harry lift the charm off, Jasper gave him a deathly glare and Harry just stuck out his tongue. Carlisle clears his voice to gain the attention of his family "son, what is the matter?" "… We're getting married".

Silence.

"Wow, that was every anti-climatic of you Edward." Alice says, causing Emmett to laugh "Well, congrats bro, it's about time you get laid! We have to celebrate!" For the rest of the day, all of them went to Seattle. "Harry! I want to organize your wedding! Oh my gosh! I can't wait! I can already see it! It's going to be beautiful! I have to …" before Harry can even talk Alice is already gone gushing out ideas after ideas. 'wow that was scary' he thought "you don't even know the half of it" Edward whisper to him.

* * *

><p>Nearing the cottage Harry didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, but what he saw when he enter the cottage surprises him. The house was completely empty, 'well that's a first. I guess they're really busy' looking for anything that can be eaten he pick up a bowl of strawberries and a glass of water from the fridge deciding to eat it in his bedroom. Just when he was about to eat his 3rd strawberry there was a knock on his door "Harry? Can I enter?" recognizing that voice anywhere he immediately agrees. Seeing Harry sitting on the bed eating strawberries surprise Edward he approach Harry with ease and sit at the edge of the bed "love, why are you only eating that? Do you want me to cook anything for you?" when he was about to stand Harry reached out and latch on Edward's wrist. "No, the strawberries are enough. Will you sit with me for a moment?" "Ok"<p>

When harry scoot over the bed Edward sits beside him putting Harry at his side and arms to Harry's shoulder. "…D-do you want to talk?" "Huh?" Edward allows him to shifts so he can face Edward fully. "Sorry, but awhile ago I was looking for you and… I-I can understand if you don't want to continue this." Edward reaches out toward Harry's face holding it softly 'so gentle' Harry thought. Edward let his eyes wander on Harry's face the high cheekbones, cute button nose, elegant eyebrows, pink plump lips and his gorgeous emerald colored eyes surrounded by long thick lashes, even his hair is perfect long black hair that's almost like a silk every time Edward run his fingers through it. But Edward doesn't dare to let his thoughts be heard by Harry, he knows that Harry doesn't like people seeing him so feminine and weak, which is hard because he is feminine and short. Edward can't seem to understand what he did to let any deity or god to let him have the most beautiful, gentle and caring person. So, wherever Harry goes Edward will follow.

Edward absently run his thumb on Harry's bottom lip. Before he gets distracted to the hot breath coming out of Harry, Harry touch Edward's Hand that is on his face, making him look Harry in the eyes 'when did I look down?' hearing Harry chuckle made Edward embarrass realizing he just spoke it out loud. Harry tug the other hand to his chest making Edward feel the thumping of his heart. "I know you can hear it, even without touching, but I want you to know that you're the only one that can make my heart beat so fast… um, that sounds corny isn't?" earning a chuckle from Edward. When Edward was about to reply Harry put a finger at Edward's mouth asking him to listen. "I'm sorry if I gave you any idea that I don't want to marry you. I-I just… I'm just a little scared that… that you might change your feelings for me if we take the next step. I just don't know why you choose to be with me" noticing Edward's confusion Harry adds "I am not smart Edward; I am not even bloody handsome! I am short; I don't have any musc-"before he can even finish his tirade Edward stop him by covering his mouth by his hand. Harry flinch at seeing Edward's livid expression and it automatically softens Edwards's expression.

* * *

><p>You've got this look I can't describe,<p>

You make me feel like I'm alive,

When everything else is au fait,

Without a doubt you're on my side,

Heaven has been away too long,

Can't find the words to write this song,

Oh...

Your love

* * *

><p>"Harry you know that's not true. You're smart, loving, beautiful, adorable, caring, gentle, kind, funny, sarcastic, mischievous, and fun and a lot more. So don't doubt yourself for even a second. And even IF you're what you say you are, you'll still be the most beautiful person to me and nothing can change that. I've been waiting for you all my life and you're worth the wait Harry… You're worth <em>everything<em>." Harry gasp at how intense Edward looks like. For a moment they sat completely silent watching each other and then Edward started to lean forward making Harry breath heavier with anticipation, starring at Edward's lips with half lidded eyes, when everything else seems to fade away "Aren't you hungry? Here, your strawberries." Harry blink and blink some more there in front of his face is a red big juicy strawberry instead of Edward's lips, making Harry glare at Edward who's attempting to look innocent. "What?" Edward asks, with a smirk.

Harry not passing the opportunity to take revenge, instead of reaching out for the fruit he places his hands on Edward's wrist and shoulder helping him straddle Edward with his legs. Seeing Edward's surprise look almost broke Harry's own innocent look "Edward" he whispers almost breathless "I want you to feed me" seeing Edward's nod with a daze expression Harry brought the wrist that's holding the strawberry at the corner of his mouth, tilting his head sideways he takes a big bite of the juicy fruit, letting its juice drip at the corner of his mouth, with a moan of pleasure from the taste of the berry he looks at Edward's face and smirk seductively at him.

Harry leans closer to Edward's ear to whisper a husky "I want more strawberries, Edward" before Edward can lean to give Harry a much needed kiss, Harry retracted his upper body "not yet, baby" he purr sending shivers through Edward's spine, Harry almost smile at his fiancé reactions to endearment, but he kept his smirk on his face. When another strawberry reaches his mouth, he licks the tip of the strawberry while looking Edward straight in the eyes. Seeing the heated look Edward was giving him, he jerks his lower half to Edward's cock drawing out a surprise gasp when strong unadulterated lust run through him when the thin material of his pajamas makes it more pleasurable for Harry.

With the lust clearly seen in Harry's eyes Edward reaches out to Harry's hips giving it enough force to help Harry grind his clothed cock with his own. Harry arch his back head thrown back and hands on Edward's strong arms, Edward can already feel his venom pooling at his mouth at the sight of Harry under pleasure. Moving his hands inside Harry's clothes he lightly traces the back of Harry with his nails while the other nudges and pinches his nipple, eliciting a moan from Harry. "Edward, more… I want more" with Harry's hands travels to the smooth skin of Edward's arm to his neck, tugging for a searing kiss.

With fluid motions Edward unbutton Harry's pajamas then Edward grazes his elongated fangs to Harry's neck leaving small scratches that burns when Edward licks it with a hint of his venom. Palming Edward's groin is the last straw of him to lose control. Edward flips them over leaving Harry on his back facing a very horny vampire. Before Harry can react to the sudden change in position, Edward plunges hungrily to Harry's mouth which is making Harry moan for more, and just when Harry thought it couldn't get any better than this Edward pulls his remaining piece of clothing and giving Harry a second to look at him "you're so beautiful, my love"

* * *

><p><em>Still I wonder why it is,<em>

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Harry?" asks Hermione. "This is it mate!" Ron exclaim. Ron puts his hand on Harry shoulder "we're so happy for you Harry, you know you deserve it" "t-thanks Ron" Harry chocked on, on reply. Standing at the room completely silent, needless to say it was awkward "…boys" mutters by Hermione with that Harry was engulfed with hugs from Hermione and Ron, making Harry chuckle "never thought we'll ever do this, again" says Harry with a smile. "Oh, come on. You're husband to be is waiting."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now I have come to understand,<em>

_The way it is,_

_It's not a secret anymore,_

_'cause we've been through that before,_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one,_

_I've been confused and in the dark,_

_Now I understand,_

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

With the constant splashes of the water against the shore, the moonrise above our heads, here beside the man I love, looking at me with full adoration and love. "I do. With all my heart"

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why it is,<em>

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_I wonder why it is,_

_I won't let my guard down,_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind_

* * *

><p>"Will you dance with me,<em>mon <em>_ange_**"** Edward ask reaching out his hand for Harry to take. "_oui, mon amour_" with a smile Harry takes Edward's hands letting him lead the way to the vacant dance floor. Reaching their destination Edward twirl Harry before the music starts, making Harry giggle a little" When the music start Harry gave a small gasp "Edward, this song" he whispered breathlessly. "Our song" he agrees, Edward started leading Harry to dance while hugging him gently without any difficulties. Then he starts singing near Harry's ear while dancing.

"_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands. _

… I love you, my Harry" sealing it with a sweet kiss.


End file.
